The Diary
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: The sun was up again, burning the desert sand, burning the boy laying facedown, merely a mile away from Perdido Beach, and salvation. Post-Hunger. Inspired by Hollywood Undead's song "The Diary".


**I'm bored. Hence... NEW GONE ONESHOT!**

**And it's about Drake. ...C'mon, the kid's my best friend. (Okay, not really. But we all can dream :P) Anyway, enough with all of my rants. ONWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gone. Really? Did you think I did? Psh.**

**WARNING: The song I use in here isn't to be sung around small children or your parents.**

**DEDICATION: To all my Gone-fandom friends, such as Miss Rouge Apple, Caris L. Clearwater, and Armygirl0604. You guys all rock:)**

**

* * *

**

**THE DIARY**

_"It's part of the times when you're sick in the mind_

_Yeah I'm sick, oh so sick, I'm so sick of this shit_

_Yeah I'm lit, oh so lit, I'm so fucked up off it_

_So I stumble around, 'til I stumble, fall down_

_To this puddle of my tears laying here on the ground"_

_-"The Diary" by Hollywood Undead  
_

He awoke from the blackness that had engulfed him five hours before. Eyes that used to be calculating and icy with held-back violence were now dull, the sun beat down on his head of sandy hair, his face was slick with sweat. A groan erupted from his throat, that simple noise making his head spin, the movement making his throat burn.

Drake Merwin's stomach churned, and he began dry-heaving beside the entrance to the Darkness' cave. His master, the gaiaphage, had spit him out after proclaiming him broken and useless; leaving him in the desert to die. And right now, death was a welcome alternative to spending another hour in the blinding, burning sunlight.

_Lana. _The thought burst into his mind, and it suddenly was the only thing he could focus on. If he found the Healer, she would help him. She had to help him. And then he would be back to wreak his vengeance on Perdido Beach... But first, Lana.

Drake slowly stood up, his joints groaning, cuts all over his body oozing blood to the sandy desert floor. A tuft of something drifted down to the ground and was caught in the puddle of Drake's own blood; a tuft of sandy blond hair. _His_ hair. He was beginning to be poisoned by the radiation that fed his former master...

_Lana._

Drake put one foot in front of the other, developing a mechanical movement that took him further and further away from the Darkness' cave. Away from the one he once idolized, thought of as a god. Drake's eyes dilated with rage. _That green _thing _was not my god. At least, it's not anymore. I'm my own god. _He slowly moved in the direction he thought was Perdido Beach, thought was the way to Lana.

XxXxX

Hours later, Drake was still conscious, but barely. His breaking point was long past, and he ripped and tore at his own skin until he had sustained almost as many cuts from his own doing then the beatings from Caine and the Darkness.

As the name _Caine _entered his mind, he howled his pain at the darkening sky like a demented wolf.

The thin, wraith-like demon previously known as Drake Merwin screamed until his throat was raw. He screamed; but nobody heard his agony. He screamed; but nobody cared. He screamed; but nobody came to relieve him. Even death avoided him. Drake let out one last cry, and collapsed onto the cold sand as his veins pumped life-giving liquid onto the desert floor.

And still, Drake Merwin did not die.

XxXxX

He had to be close. He must, he _should _be close to death.

He didn't even care anymore. If death came, Drake would welcome it in with open arms. Sand grated under his eyelids, his mouth was parched dryer then the desert, the night wind blew daggers into the cuts and gashes all over his prostrate body, and his stomach had gone numb with burning hunger.

For the first time Drake could remember, life held nothing for him. There was nothing to look forward to; even the Darkness had rejected him.

Drake Merwin wanted to die.

XxXxX

And then he remembered Caine.

"If I die, it can't be before that freak," he rasped, believing it to be a miracle that he could even speak. With this new goal in mind, he slowly arose from the sandy ground, using his whip-arm for support. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill them both, Caine and Diana." A glint of life flickered in his dead eyes, and then it was extinguished. Drake began walking again.

XxXxX

The sun was up again, burning the desert sand, burning the boy laying facedown, merely a mile away from Perdido Beach, and salvation.

Drake Merwin had been claimed by the cold, welcoming darkness, but not for long. A wet nose began probing his face, licking both the old, crusted blood and the new, crimson blood off of his face. Drake opened his eyes, and roared with the last of his strength. The cold nose left, and there was the sound of paws running away, over the sand. Drake's head, covered now by only sparse tufts of hair, fell back down.

"Drake?"

Someone lifted his head, and he opened his eyes, not without effort.

"Lana," he mumbled, blood coming out from between his cracked lips along with her name. The Healer crouched down, and then the welcome blackness claimed Drake Merwin for the final time.

* * *

**Wow, that was emo. Did I just kill Drake?**

***shrugs* ...Anyway, read and review!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


End file.
